His Life For Hers
by Ayame.Marian.Mouri
Summary: Tamika may look like an ordinary girl but she has a dark secret.


Tamika may look like an ordinary girl but she has a deep dark secret. She's half-de-

mon, half-human. Now the same rogue demons that killed her parents are after her. K-

oenma sends Kurama over to her place to make sure no demons get there before Yusuke

and the others get there with her. But when Yusuke and the others arrive, they find

Kurama gone, blood on the floor and a video tape showing Kurama getting hurt and cap-

tured by the rogue demons and that they'll trade him for Tamika or he'll die instead

of her.

Kurama walked into the room where Koenma was waiting for him. Koenma had called him

to do something for him.

"What is you summoned me for Koenma?" he asked as he stopped in front of the desk w-

here Koenma was sitting.

"I have an assignment I need you to do for me, Kurama," Koenma said swinging around

on the chair he was sitting on. "Do you remember the shadow demon Immatsu?"

"Yeah," Kurama said. "He was one of the most powerful shadow demons in the Underwo-

rld but wasn't he killed three years ago?"

"Yes he was," Koenma said. "Him and his wife both. The rogue demons that killed th-

em are now after their daughter Tamika. Yusuke and the others are on their way to

meet her. I want you to head over to her house and make sure none of the rogue dem-

ons show up before they get there."

Kurama agreed and soon left the room heading for the real world. Meanwhile Yusuke a-

nd the others met up with Tamika outside the school after the last bell rang.

"You Yusuke?" she asked stepping up to them. "I'm Tamika," she said after Yusuke no-

dded.

Since they had a long walk ahead of them, they started out. They asked Tamika questi-

ons about why the demons were after her.

"It's a long story but we have time," Tamika said. "My father was a powerful shadow

demon named Immatsu. He was well respected in the underworld until he met a mortal

woman Euiki. They married and afterwards my father became an outcast to all demons.

He came to this city with my mother and a year later I was born. Things were okay up

to about three years ago when I came home from school to find my parents dead in t-

he living room. Koenma took me in and I continued to live in my parents' house but

pretty soon my house was ramsacked three times. Turns out the demons that killed my

parents are now after me since I'm half-human, half-demon."

At Tamika's house, something was already inside the house waiting for her to get h-

ome. They were loafing around the living room when they heard the front door knob

turn and Kurama entered the house looking around as he did. He stepped further into

the house when he spotted the four demons.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fox demon Kurama," the leader said approaching

Kurama.

"Joraci, what are you doing here?" Kurama questioned.

"Koenma sent us here," Joraci said stepping closer to Kurama.

"I don't think he did," Kurama said starting to back up. "You're part of the gang

trying to get ahold of Tamika, aren't you?"

"Yep," a second demon, a ice demon, said coming up on the other side of him.

"And now we got a bargaining chip," Joraci said and snapped his fingers.

The ice demon, called Aboha, charged from the right as a wind demon, called Cha-

ion charged from the left. Kurama stepped backwards quickly and the two ran into

each other and fell heavily to the ground. As Kurama stepped back, a stone demo-

n, called Echomp hit him from behind and he fell, hitting the glass table, shat-

tering it.

"Tie him up and take him to the temple," Joraci said looking down at the motionl-

ess Kurama. "I'll leave the tape for Koenma."

They tied Kurama's hands behind his back and his ankles together and disappeared

back to the underworld with him. Joraci looked at the bloody glass shards from t-

he shattered table and grinned. If things went as planned, they would soon have

the half shadow demon. If they refused, their friend would die. He placed the vi-

deo tape, along with a note down on the remnants of the table and disappeared al-

so, after he shut the front door and locked it.

Ten minutes later, the others showed up at the house and Tamika used her key to

enter the house.

"Kurama, you here?" Botan called as they entered the house.

Tamika walked over to the table to turn the lights on when she stepped on somethi-

ng that crunched under her shoes.

"What in the world?" she said as she walked over and hit the ceiling lights illum-

inating the living room.

She gasped as she saw the bloody shards of glass that used to be her glass coffee

table.

"Oh my god," she said. "What in the world happened here?"

Yusuke saw the tape and note among the remains and bent down and picked it up, re-

ading the note as soon as he stood back up.

"Well according to the note, they want to trade Kurama for Tamika," Yusuke said p-

assing the note to Kuwabara and Botan. "I wonder what's on the tape?"

"Put in the VCR and we'll see," Tamika said turning the TV on.

Yusuke inserted the tape into the VCR and soon they were watching as Kurama was s-

urrounded by four demons. He dodged the two but was pushed forward by another dem-

on standing behind him and he went crashing into the glass table and lay motionle-

ss.

"Well, that explains the blood," Kuwabara said. "But where in the world did they t-

ake Kurama. The letter doesn't say where they have him."

"They're at the Sinobi Temple in the Underworld," a new voice called out.

They turned to see Hiei walk in the door.

"How would you know that bandage boy," Yusuke said.

"I was about to join you here when I saw three demons appear carrying Kurama," Hiei

explained. "I followed them and saw where they went. Joraci is something you don't

want to mess with alone."

"Who's this Joraci anyway," Kuwabara demanded.

"He's a fire demon and a powerful one at that," Hiei said. "His comrades that helped

him capture Kurama is Aboha, a ice demon, Chaion, a wind demon and Echomp, who's a

stone demon."

"Let's go talk to Koenma and see what he says," Botan said.


End file.
